Snow Over Me
by warmlatte
Summary: Kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya pura-pura tak mengenal orang yang sangat kau kenal. Kau tak tahu rasa sakit ketika harus merelakan orang lain bersanding dengan dirimu. Seharusnya aku yang bersamamu, jika bukan karena alasan itu...#Telenovela#SpainxFem!Russia SpainxBelgium BelgixRomano Fem!RusxUSA
1. Chapter 1

_Seperti kata pepatah, hidup adalah pilihan..._

_._

_._

_an Hetalia FanFiction_

_.._

_Snow Over Me_

_.._

_.._

_._

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

_Bella Maes_

_Krasivanya Braginski_

_Lovino Vargas_

_Alfred F. Jones_

_._

_._

* * *

Siapa bilang menjadi polisi itu mudah? Pekerjaanmu adalah hidupmu. Seluruh waktumu akan tersita habis untuk pekerjaan mengabdi pada negara ini. Begitulah setidaknya yang dirasakan Antonio. Seorang _Spaniard_ yang sejak kecil bercita-cita untuk menjadi polisi. Dan pada akhirnya, ketika ia telah berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, ia menyesal setengah mati.

.

..

Antonio mengendarai mobil dinasnya melewati jalanan New York yang tak pernah beristirahat dari kesibukan duniawi. Kini, toko-toko dipenuhi pernak-pernik natal. Orang-orang saling bersuka-ria dengan semangat Natal. Dan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang tetap terlihat murung. Pikiran Antonio melayang jauh ke rumah. Dimana istrinya –Bella mungkin sedang kesepian menunggunya pulang, menghabiskan malam sendirian. Antonio sudah meminta maaf pada Bella perihal tugasnya yang mendadak ini. Dan wanita itu seperti biasa, hanya tersenyum simpul menerimanya. Tak jarang Antonio merasa bersalah pada Bella. Tapi, toh bagaimana lagi, memang sudah seperti ini kesibukannya, bahkan sebelum ia menikah dengan Bella.

Di awal pernikahan, kekhawatiran Bella membuat pekerjaannya terganggu. Bella terlalu banyak mengontaknya, menanyakan ini itu yang tidak terlalu penting. Meski sejujurnya Antonio memahami bagaimana perasaan Bella sebagai pengantin baru yang kesepian. Namun, ia tak bisa membiarkan pikirannya terbagi dua terus seperti ini. Bahkan, Antonio hampir saja mengalami kecelakaan karena harus menerima panggilan telepon dari Bella.

Saat itu ia sedang mengemudikan sedan dinasnya melalui jalan tol. Sedan hitam itu melaju begitu kencang, hingga suara udara yang ditembusnya berdesingam di kanan-kiri mobil. Antonio setengah fokus ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ketika diliriknya layar ponsel, nama Bella terpampang jelas, membuat jiwanya agak lelah sejujurnya. Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan satu meter dari mobilnya, hanya tinggal satu meter lagi, ia bisa menabrak pembatas besi yang membatasi jalan dengan jurang curam di bawahnya. Untunglah polisi muda itu bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dengan baik.

Akhir-akhir ini, Bella tak terlalu mengganggu lagi. Ia tak banyak menelepon ketika Antonio sedang bekerja. Atau, tidak terlalu banyak mengirimkan pesan-pesan singkat –yang sejujurnya, sangat menggangu bagi Antonio. Mungkin kini Bella bisa menerima keadaan. Bagaimana pun, Antonio melakukan semua ini untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Antonio merasa lega dengan rumah tangganya yang mulai membaik.

Ketika Antonio tengah mengantri di lampu merah perempatan, radio komunikasinya berbunyi, ini pertanda adanya sebuah kabar baru dari pusat. Ia segera meraih alat berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Carriedo, kau sedang berpatroli dimana? Ganti." tanya seseorang dari seberang radio. Suara itu dikenalinya sebagai suara sang atasan.

"Sekarang aku sedang berada di perempatan dekat _Town Square_ , ganti."

"Ah, ya, mumpung kau masih dekat, aku hanya ingin mengabarkan, pusat telah mendapat penggantimu untuk shif malam ini, jadi kau boleh pulang,"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah sang Spaniard.

"Tapi, ingat, kau harus kembalikan dulu mobil dinasmu ke kantor!"

Antonio menjawab dengan nafas yang memburu, saking bersemangatnya ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa dirinya setengah berteriak ketika menjawab itu, "Ya! Tentu saja, pak!"

Kemudian mobil dinas itu berbalik arah dan melaju kencang menuju kantor polisi.

.

..

Sang _Spaniard _segera berlari menuju atasannya yang sedang meneguk secangkir kopi panas. Dalam kondisi apapun, ruangan itu selalu terlihat sama. Penuh kesibukan, perbincangan, dan semerbak aroma kopi yang selalu memenuhi udara. Baik pagi maupun malam hari. Di pintu masuk terdapat tonjolan kayu pada dinding yang berfungsi untuk menggantungkan _outwear _para polisi. Antonio menanggalkan mantel hitam yang tadi dikenakannya disana.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan penggantiku,"

"Ah, sudahlah Antonio, aku sangat mengerti betapa kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama keluargamu," jawab pria dengan tubuh tegap itu.

"Istriku tepatnya, keluargaku yang lain berada di Madrid," bantah Antonio.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," kemudian lelaki tua itu tertawa seraya menemuk bahu Antonio.

Pria muda itu ikut tertawa. "Oh, ya, dimana Feliciano?"

"Oh, Vargas? Ia pergi ke Itali katanya,"

"Enak sekali dia..." ujar Antonio iri.

"Yaa, sudahlah Antonio, lebih baik kau segera pulang, 2 jam lagi tengah malam, kau ingin menghabiskan tahun baru bersama istrimu, kan?"

Antonio berpaling pada jam tangannya. Memang benar, sekarang sudah pukul 10:20, itu berarti kalau ia tidak cepat ia bisa ketinggalan menghitung mundur tahun baru bersama Bella.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu,"

"Kau pulang sekarang, Antonio?" tanya seorang polisi wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Pintu kantor baru saja tertutup di belakangnya. Wanita itu membuka mantel yang menutupi seragam dinasnya, serta menggantungkannya di tempat yang sama dengan Antonio. Bila diperhatikan, dia adalah polisi dengan kulit terpucat yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Namun bukan pucat yang menakutkan, melainkan menawan. Irisnya berwarna violet, dan rambutnya yang panjang selalu berkilau bagai platinum.

Namanya, Krasivanya Braginski. Wanita kelahiran Rusia yang tumbuh besar di Amerika. Sebelum menjadi polisi, ia melewati masa yang begitu sulit. Tak hanya karena latar belakang keluarganya yang menyeramkan. Namun juga karena tanah kelahirannya. Departemen Kepolisian New York atau _NYPD, _sempat ragu untuk menerimanya di kepolisian. Namun, ketika mereka semua melihat kemampuannya bersenjata, berkelahi, dan menganalisis hal, _NYPD _memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Yah, memang orang-orang seperti Anya -lah yang layak berada di Kepolisian.

"Ya, aku harus cepat…" jawab Antonio sebari tersenyum singkat pada Anya. Diraihnya jaket hitam yang tergantung di dinding, kemudian ia segera berlari keluar, menembus hujan salju yang tengah turun di malam itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan…" ujar wanita itu lagi.

"Apa?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Bos…"

.

..

"Sekarang tutup matamu,"

Wanita bermantel putih itu segera mengikuti perintah pasangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, dan jangan mengintip!" Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berpita dari saku mantelnya. Ia membuka tutupnya, dan tampaklah sebuah cincin berlian yang cantik.

"Nah, sekarang buka..."

Perlahan wanita itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan setelah matanya benar-benar terbuka, ia segera menjerit-jerit sambil memeluk sang lelaki.

"Indah sekali! Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih!"

Keduanya tertawa bahagia, meskipun kini salju turun semakin deras. Kursi taman dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan seperti mereka, ketika Antonio sedang melintasinya. Ia beberapa kali berhenti, untuk menyaksikan pasangan-pasangan tersebut bertukar hadiah. Ia sendiri masih bingung akan memberi hadiah apa untuk Bella. Cincin? Kalung? Perhiasan terlalu _mainstream_ menurutnya. Oh ya, Bella menyukai bunga Tulip. Lebih baik ia bergegas mencarinya sekarang.

..

.

Sudah tiga toko bunga yang ia datangi, dan keduanya kehabisan stok bunga Tulip. Antonio mulai menggigil menghadapi suhu New York di musim dingin. Sebenarnya, masih banyak toko bunga di kota New York, namun jarak mereka berjauhan. Antonio khawatir akan pulang terlambat bila mendatangi semuanya sekaligus. Sekarang sudah pukul 11:15, tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari bunga Tulip. Dengan berat hati, Antonio memutuskan untuk mengganti hadiahnya. Kalung berlian tak terlalu buruk pikirnya.

Pandangannya menyapu ke sekitar, mencari-cari toko berlian terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Oh! Ada satu di seberang jalan. Antonio segera berlari menembus lautan kendaraan. Menghiraukan cacian pengendara yang ditujukan kepadanya, dan beberapa bunyi klakson mobil yang memekikan telinga. Setelah sampai di seberang, ia segera masuk toko dan memilih kalung terindah yang dapat ditemukannya. Antonio tak peduli lagi berapa uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membuat Bella tersenyum bahagia. Selagi ia masih bisa membuatnya tersenyum, tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

..

Satu langkah lagi menuju rumah. Kini Antonio sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan kereta bawah tanah yang akan membawanya pulang. Stasiun bawah tanah itu kosong, hanya ada beberapa pemuda dan lelaki yang seumuran dengannya disana. Sama sekali tak ada wanita. Mungkin wanita-wanita itu sedang asyik menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan pasangan mereka.

Antonio merasa gelisah entah karena alasan apa. Setengah jam lagi tengah malam. Masih setengah jam lagi, tenang saja. Rumahnya cukup dekat dengan stasiun bawah tanah yang ditujunya. Tapi ternyata bukan itu yang membuatnya gelisah. Melainkan, sekelompok pemuda yang sesekali melirik padanya. Melirik dengan cara yang salah. Menimbulkan aura yang mengancam Antonio.

Antonio tidak takut seandainya mereka membuatnya terpaksa berkelahi. Ia polisi, ingat? Mudah baginya untuk memenangkan perkelahian. Tapi, ia tak mau, karena kau tahu? Ya, ini malam tahun baru. Dimana seharusnya orang-orang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Menahan amarah mereka, dan melewatkan malam dengan kedamaian.

Sekelompok pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar yang berada di belakang tempat Antonio duduk. Sehingga pria tersebut tak dapat menangkap gerak-geriknya lagi. Antonio berharap mereka semua sudah keluar sekarang.

Satu menit, dua menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari segerombol pemuda tadi. Antonio pikir mereka sudah berada di luar sekarang, hingga sejurus kemudian sesuatu lepas dari genggamannya. Melayang di hadapannya dan menghilang begitu saja. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya menyadari bahwa gerombolan pemuda tadi telah merampas hadiahnya untuk Bella.

.

_Terkadang semua pengorbanan tak selalu membuahkan hasil_

.

Polisi yang geram itu segera mengejar gerombolan pencuri yang berlari menuju gang sempit di sudut kota New York yang gelap. Dengan amarah yang memenuhi hati dan kepalan tangannya, Antonio tak berpikir apa-apa lagi, selain kembali mendekap hadiah itu di genggamannya.

"Hey! Berhenti kalian, dasar bajingan!" teriak Anonio ketika ia mulai merasakan kegelapan menyelimuti jalanan sempit itu.

Pencuri yang memegang bungkusan hadiah milik Antonio itu masih saja berlari sambil melemparkan tatapan kemenangan pada rekan-rekannya. Dan Antonio pun masih mengejar mereka, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Berhenti kalian!"

Tanpa Antonio duga, gerombolan itu menurut. Kini Antonio merasa tak hanya hadiah untuk Bella, tapi dirinya pun ikut terancam. Dipandangnya sekeliling, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain selain mereka. Hanya pemukiman kumuh yang menutup diri dari urusan yang tak penting. Juga beberapa kucing liar yang tengah mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah untuk mencari makan.

Si pencuri utama maju ke depan, menampakan wajahnya yang cukup pucat tertimpa sinar bulan. Rambutnya berwarna pirang terbelah dua dan menutupi telinga.

"Kau ingin ini kembali, hah?" tanyanya sebari mengacungkan bungkusan berwarna cream itu.

"Kau tak berhak atas barang itu!"bentak Antonio.

"Oh ya?! Dan kau tak berhak merenggut kebahagiaanku, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

Antonio terperanjat ketika mendengar pencuri itu menyebutkan namanya, lengkap.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau tak ingat aku Antonio?" Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Antonio.

Ia ber-iris hijau, membuat Antonio merasa pernah berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau lupa aku rupanya, ingatlah Antonio, dimalam yang sama bertahun-tahun lalu, kau pernah menuduhku sebagai pencandu narkoba, padahal kau tahu aku hanyalah warga malang yang tertipu oleh penjahat kelas kakap," Pemuda itu mendengus. "Seharusnya kau malu, Antonio…"

"Lantas apa…"

"Aku ingin balas dendam! Bila itu yang ingin kau tanyakan,"

Pemuda itu menghempaskan bingkisan Antonio ke tanah. Menimbulkan suara benturan yang menyesakkan hatinya. Entah bagaimana kondisi kalung itu sekarang.

BUGH!

Sebuah tendangan mengenai pelipis kiri Antonio, membuat pria itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Darah hangat yang memancar dari pelipisnya menetes ke atas salju. Begitu murni, dan… merah.

Ketika tendangan lain menghampiri pelipisnya yang lain, Antonio segera menangkis. Ia tak akan membiarkan pemuda-pemuda ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya lagi.

…

Tubuh itu terbaring lemah diatas salju yang semakin menebal setiap detiknya. Menghembuskan nafas meski sangat sulit. Dan irisnya yang hijau murni menatap putus asa pada bungkusan cream yang berada di samping tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain, sekelompok pemuda merasa dirinya menjadi pemenang dalam perkelahian. Meski seharusnya mereka malu akan pertarungan 5 lawan 1 ini. Yang berambut pirang se-dagu maju mendekati tubuh yang terkapar lemah itu. Kemudian dengan bangganya ia menendang bungkusan itu menjauhi tubuh sang polisi.

"Ingat namaku ketika kau tiba di neraka nanti, Antonio!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum licik pada teman-temannya, "Aku Feliks Lukasiewicz…" kemudian ia tertawa sebari menghilang ke dalam gang yang sempit itu bersama gerombolannya.

Antonio sudah tak berdaya. Entah pukul berapa saat ini, ia sudah tak peduli. Hatinya begitu perih mengingat semua yang baru saja terjadi. Rencananya manisnya dengan mudah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Bahkan untuk melihat _sunrise_ esok hari pun ia tak yakin bisa. Yang bisa dibayangkannya saat ini adalah Bella dan sepiring waffel yang masih hangat di meja makannya yang bundar. Tak ada lagi. Mungkin, ia tak akan menemukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi.

Kemudian terbayang olehnya _headline _berita esok pagi. Jasad dirinya yang sudah membeku, Bella yang menangis histeris, dan pemakaman di musim dingin yang tak banyak dihadiri orang.

Air mata kembali meleleh dari iris hijau itu.

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal ketika mencita-citakan profesi ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Seandainya ia menjadi musisi, menjadi pemain gitar akustik. Tentu, ia takkan berakhir sebagai jasad beku di gang gelap seperti ini. Tentu, terbuka lebar kesempatan baginya untuk membahagiakan Bella, untuk mempunyai banyak anak, anjing, atau kura-kura seperti yang diingininya.

Antonio terpejam. Menunggu maut menjemputnya dari keadaan perih ini. Setidaknya ia harus mati dengan damai, Antonio mencoba untuk tersenyum. Senyum terakhir dari sang _spaniard _yang manis.

_Lihat? Bahkan aku merasakan sentuhan hangat tangan Bella di pundakku._

.

.

"Antonio! Antonio! Bertahanlah!"

.

"Bertahanlah!"

.

"Teruslah hidup!"

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

.

_To be Continue..._

_._

_._

* * *

.

Yups, sudah lama tak menulis rasanya banyak yang ingin dituangkan...

Kali ini ide datang dari malam tahun baru, ketika semuanya harus benar benar terungkap..

Ketika tahun baru dimulai, lembaran-lembaran catatan di buku yang penuh dengan coretan dan tinta hitam harus ditutup..

Kini kita memulai semuanya dengan lembaran baru yang putih bersih..

Dan aku harap, akan banyak ide baru yang berdatangan disini.

.

. Selamat Tahun Baru.

-Warmlatte-

.

. ps, bila ada kekurangan atau something yang ingin disampaikan perihal fiction ini silahkan review :)

saya menerima semua masukan, karena itu bisa membuat saja maju lebih jauh.


	2. Chapter 2

_Selalu, terlalu banyak pilihan dalam hidup…_

_._

_._

_an Hetalia FanFiction_

_.._

_Snow Over Me_

_.._

_.._

_._

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

_Bella Maes_

_Krasivanya Braginski_

_Lovino Vargas_

_Alfred F. Jones_

_._

_._

* * *

"_Katya! Katya kau mau kemana?"_

"_Aku harus pergi Toni,"_

"_Sekarang? Kenapa terburu-buru? Ayo kita main ayunan lagi!"_

"_Toni, aku tak bisa…"_

"_Kau bilang kau akan jadi temanku selamanya!"_

"_Aku memang temanmu,"_

"_Seorang teman takkan saling meninggalkan seperti ini!"_

"_Toni kau harus mengerti, keluargaku…"_

"_Ya! Aku sangat mengerti, keluargamu bangsawan yang terkenal, dan aku hanya rakyat biasa!"_

_Anak lelaki itu berlari meninggalkan temannya. "Bilang saja kalau kau malu berteman denganku!" Kemudian ia menghilang di balik pepohonan. _

_Suhu Madrid saat itu cukup dingin. Sedingin hati Katya yang ditinggal pergi sahabatnya._

"…_bukan bangsawan Toni, mereka…"_

_.._

_._

_Lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang menghampiriku._

_._

Antonio mungkin mengira dirinya telah berada di surga jika bukan karena bunyi teratur dari elektrokardiogram yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling. Dan benar saja, ia sedang dirawat di sebuah ruangan penuh alat-alat medis rupanya. Spekulasi pertamanya, ia tengah berada di ruang ICU. Betapa tidak, Antonio ingat betul malam sebelumnya merupakan mimpi buruk terbesar baginya. Perkelahian yang tak berhasil ia menangkan itu tak hanya meremukkan tubuhnya, namun juga hatinya.

Di sofa mungil di sisi kanan ranjang, duduk seorang wanita dengan kepala yang bersandar para dinding. Nampaknya, wanita itu sedang tertidur pulas. Antonio tak dapat menangkap dengan baik wujud sosok itu, pandanganya masih terasa kabur. Namun, siapa lagi selain Bella yang mampu berada di sisinya disaat seperti ini. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dimilikinya Antonio berusaha memanggil wanita itu.

"Bella…" rintihnya pelan. Namun, wanita itu tetap bergeming di posisinya.

Sang _Spaniard _masih berusaha. Ia mencari tombol bel yang dapat ditekannya untuk memanggil perawat. Barangkali kedatangan perawat dapat membuat Bella tersadar akan kepulihan dirinya dari koma yang singkat. Tombol itu ternyata ada, tepat berada di samping kanan kepalanya.

Baru saja Antonio hendak menekannya, sang wanita terbangun.

"ANTONIO?" pekiknya terkejut. Ia mendekati ranjang Antonio dan segera memeluknya.

_Tunggu dulu…_

Wanita ini, logat khasnya, dan suara indahnya. Antonio sangat mengenalnya. Bahkan aroma _Rozovyi _dari Novaya Zarya yang selalu melekat pada tubuh wanita ini.

_Mana mungkin ia ada disini? _

Antonio terus mengerjap hingga pandangannya cukup membaik. Setidaknya untuk memastikan siapa sebenarnya sosok wanita ini. Mungkinkah spekulasinya melenceng begitu jauh, hingga ia tak bisa lagi membedakan antara wanita satu dengan wanita lainnya?

Kini pandangannya mulai jelas, seharusnya wanita itu adalah…

"Anya?" gumam Antonio penuh tanya.

Ternyata spekulasinya salah besar.

_Lupakan._

_._

_Anya? Mengapa dia yang ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya Bella? bukankah seharusnya Bella?_

Pertanyaan itu terus bergema di telinganya. Ya, bukankah seharusnya Bella? Ia sekarat, dan berhasil lolos dari maut, dan bukankah seharusnya Bella yang mendampinginya di saat-saat seperti ini? Antonio begitu kecewa dengan ketidakhadiran Bella. Bahkan sangat dalam. Ingin sekali rasanya ketika ia membuka mata tadi, yang ditemukannya adalah sepasang iris hijau milik Bella.

"Antonio, bagaimana perasaan…"

"Dimana Bella?" potong sang _Spaniard _terhadap pertanyaan Anya.

"Umm, _well..._"

"Sudahkah kau memberitahunya aku ada disini? Dia pasti sangat khawatir…"

"Bella sedang…"

"Dimana Bella, Anya?"

"Dia…"

Anya memutar akalnya, mencari-cari alasan yang tepat mengapa wanita pujaan Antonio itu tak berada disini. Tentu Anya telah menghubunginya berkali-kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Ia juga telah menyuruh Alfred untuk menjeput Bella, namun tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Anya tak habis pikir akan apa yang tengah dilakukan wanita asal Belgia tersebut di malam tahun baru.

Memang tak adil rasanya ketika kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, dan hanya ini kau dapat. Sebuah cacian karena kau bukan pahlawan yang tepat. Sosok yang tak diinginkan kehadirannya oleh sang korban. Dan tanpa sedikitpun terucap terima kasih, orang yang kau selamatkan berlari pada pahlawan lain. Yang bila kau perhatikan lagi, hanya tebar pesona dengan omong kosong yang tak berdasar. Bila aku menjadi Anya, ah lupakan, wanita ini terlampau seperti _wonder women _berhati malaikat.

"Dia sedang mencari waffle, Antonio," lanjut Anya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Senyuman kembali mengembang di wajahnya yang elok.

Antonio kembali merelaks-kan tubuhnya. "Ia baru saja pergi?"

"Ya, baru saja,"

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Antonio, Anya segera meraih ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Alfred perihal cerita yang baru saja dikarangnya. Barangkali Alfred menemukan Bella, ia bisa segera membuat karangan ini semakin menguat, dan bahkan berubah menjadi fakta.

Ada balasan dari Alfred.

"_Got it, by the way, aku mendapat kabar tentang keberadaan Bella. Ia tak jauh dari sini, kau tahu? Ia berada di apartemen Vargas semalaman."_

Hati Anya mencelos.

…

* * *

.

_19:25 pm sebelum tahun baru._

Lovino yang sudah menanggalkan seragam dinasnya mengemudi dengan sangat hati-hati melewati jalanan yang beku karena salju. Bila ia lengah,satu detik saja, mungkin dirinya dan penumpang cantik yang ada disebelahnya berakhir di instalasi gawat darurat rumah sakit. Tentu saja ia tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Kini jalanan yang menanjak curam membawa mereka ke puncak sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari New York. Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam bila memasang kecepatan 120 mph. _Well,_ tapi Lovino tak berani mengemudi sekencang itu bila ada Bella di sampingnya.

Lovino dan Bella bisa dibilang telah saling mengenal sejak lama. Bahkan jauh sebelum Antonio mengenali Bella. Dahulu, mereka adalah sepasang remaja yang saling jatuh cinta di tanah kelahiran waffle tersebut. Kemudian, takdir memisahkan mereka. Lovino yang bercita-cita menjadi anggota _NYPD, _akhirnya terbang ke Amerika. Dan Bella, ia menetap di Belgia hingga keluarga Maes dan Carriedo memutuskan untuk melangsungkan perjodohan di antara anak-anak mereka.

"_Lieverd, _kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Bella ketika jalanan berhenti menanjak dan terlihat lebih stabil.

Lovino hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau senang sekali memberi kejutan, yah?"

Lovino sedikit tergelak, "_In un luogo che le stelle saranno raggiungerci_," jawabnya sangat halus.

"Kau masih ingat rupanya…" gumam Bella sebari mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Jalan yang mereka tengah lalui menembus hutan-hutan pinus yang rapat dan gelap. Tapi hanya di tempat gelap –lah cahaya redup yang indah itu dapat terlihat.

"Ingat?"

"Ingat bahwa aku begitu memuja langit malam yang penuh bintang…"

Keduanya tersenyum mengenang masa lalu yang indah itu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Antonio menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah, ia yang saat itu tengah bertugas bersama Lovino segera kembali untuk mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal. Dari situlah pertemuan antara Lovino dan Bella terjadi.

Awalnya, kedua insan yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu ragu satu sama lain. Namun, ikatan kuat yang mereka rasakan ketika bertemu, membuat keduanya sepakat untuk mengadakan pertemuan lagi di lain hari. Pertemuan itu terus berlanjut tatkala keduanya menemukan kebenaran yang mereka cari. Kebenaran bahwa Bella adalah gadis yang dirindukan Lovino selama ini. Dan Lovino yang dirindui Bella sepanjang hidupnya.

Tentu saja pertemuan demi pertemuan yang mereka lakukan tak diketahui Antonio.

"Aku tak mengerti pada Antonio, _Lieverd_,"

"Tak mengerti kenapa?" jawab Lovino yang masih sibuk mengemudikan sedan putih miliknya membelah jalanan sepi menuju puncak bukit.

Kini jalanan semakin curam. Namun di ujung kelokan-kelokan yang mereka lalui, telah nampak jalanan yang lebih datar. Yang artinya, mereka akan segera tiba di tempat yang dituju.

"Padahal, aku pernah memberitahu Antonio tentang kecintaanku pada langit yang bertabur bintang, namun entah karena alasan apa, dia selalu memberiku _sunset…_"

"Berapa kali kau memberitahunya?"

"Satu kali, seperti yang aku lakukan padamu dulu,"

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Lovino.

"Lupakan dia sejenak, Bella, dan nikmati kilauan cahaya bintang yang gemerlap menaungi kita…" ujar Lovino seraya membuka _moonroof _ yang berada di atas mereka. Membuat cahaya bulan menyinari kabin mobil yang gelap. Seketika atap mobil bagaikan dihiasi _wallpaper _langit malam.

"_Lieverd_! Indah sekali…"

Lovino hanya tergelak ketika melihat Bella yang begitu kegirangan.

Kini mereka tiba di puncak bukit. Puncak itu tak ditumbuhi pohon sama sekali. Ia terbentang luas dan membuat pemandangan sekeliling menjadi bersih. Sejauh mata memandang hanya padang alang-alang dan lapisan putih salju yang memenuhi tanah. Sedangkan bila menengadahkan sedikit pandangan ke atas, lautan di angkasa tengah memamerkan berjuta-juta koleksi bintang yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

Tak ada siapapun disana. Kecuali mereka berdua dan sejuta kenangan tentang masa lalu. Lovino menepikan sedan putihnya. Ia segera keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Bella.

"Aku harap kau menikmati pertunjukan bintangnya, Tuan Putri…" Pria itu menuntun Bella keluar, seraya mempersilahkannya duduk diatas pembatas kayu.

"Ini hadiah terindah yang pernah aku terima, _Lieverd_," puji Bella.

Sungguh, ia sangat menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan langit malam padanya. Berjuta-juta cahaya mungil di lautan hitam itu bagaikan mimpi-mimpinya. Redup namun mempesona. Pusat dari itu semua adalah cahaya bulan yang penuh kesucian. Meski saat ini tak purnama, namun cahaya itu tetap yang paling cemerlang.

"Bella…" ujar Lovino di tengah kesunyian yang melanda.

Bella menoleh padanya, "Ada apa?"

Pria itu ragu dengan apa yang ingin disampaikannya dan bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Bertahun-tahun ynag lalu ia memang pernah mengucapkan kata-kata ini pada Bella. Itu dulu, ketika ia dan Bella sama-sama menjadi seorang remaja di tengah hangatnya kota Brussel. Namun sekarang semuanya berbeda, terutama karena telah melingkar cincin emas di jari manis Bella.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, _Lieverd_?"

Lovino menengadahkan pandangannya ke arah bintang-bintang.

"Aku tahu apa yang selama ini kita lakukan salah, aku tahu aku telah mengkhianati kepercayaan sahabat karibku, namun aku tak mengerti akan keinginan hati ini, Bella,"

"Bolehkah aku tahu keinginan hatimu itu, _Lieverd?_"

"Entahlah…" Lovino menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin memilikimu lagi, _ti amore…_"

Bella tertegun sesaat. Sejurus kemudian, cahaya bulan yang menimpa wajahnya membuat lelehan air mata berkilau bagai cahaya cemerlang yang mengikuti komet.

….

* * *

..

Anya berada tepat di luar ruang ICU tempat Antonio dirawat. Ia tengah menunggu kedatangan Bella sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Meskipun kini hatinya dipenuhi kebencian akan wanita itu, namun Anya tetap tak ingin Antonio tahu akan kebenaran yang digenggamnya saat ini. Ia tak ingin Antonio semakin hancur karena kenyataan yang harus dihadapi. Bagaimana pun caranya, Anya ingin melindungi Antonio dengan semua yang ia punya.

"Anya!"

Panggilan itu membuat Anya menoleh. Sosok yang pertama ditangkap manik violetnya adalah Alfred. Kemudian, dua orang yang berjalan di belakang Alfred pastilah Bella dan Lovino. Seperti yang biasa dilihatnya, wanita Belgia itu tersenyum riang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Anya berusaha keras untuk memendam emosinya.

"Selamat pagi, Anya! Selamat tahun baru!" sapa Bella yang langsung memeluk Anya dengan penuh kehangatan.

Anya membalas pelukan itu dengan dingin. "Ya, kembali," jawabnya tak bernada.

Tiba-tiba Bella memanfaatkan posisi itu untuk membisikkan sesuatu ke pendengaran Anya. Sejujurnya Anya sedikit terkejut, namun ia yakin, sepandai-pandainya tupai meloncat pasti akan jatuh juga. Kehangatan dan manisnya sikap Bella lambat laun akan terasa hambar dan palsu juga. Bahkan mungkin terasa pahit.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui hal itu, Krasivanya, tapi aku mohon…"

"Kau tak perlu memohon," balas Anya sebari membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Antonio sedang tertidur pulas, tapi kau bebas membangunkannya kapan pun kau mau… Bella," ujar Anya tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa.

Gadis bersurai platinum itu segera pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang di belakangnya. Ia tak menoleh lagi ke belakang, tak mau lagi.

Maka pagi itu, Krasivanya segera menyembunyikan sisi lemah dirinya dari publik. Ia mengemudikan SUV –nya membelah jalanan meninggalkan New York menuju sebuah villa kayu kecil di tengah hutan pinus. Hanya disini ia mendapatkan kedamaian dan kepulihan dari semua mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Mimpi buruk tentang keluarga dan kakaknya yang ia tinggalkan demi mengejar sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang tak pasti. Di tempat ini, Anya mencurahkan semua keluh kesah yang selalu menghantuinya di New York.

Bahkan setelah ia berhasil menemukan orang yang dicarinya, kebenaran tak terungkap semudah yang ia kira.

.

.

_Sekali kau salah memilih jalan, kau akan terjerumus selamanya…_

_._

_To be continue…_

_._

* * *

Baiklah, ini semakin berbumbu telenovela-_-

bila ada yang ingin disampaikan perihal fiction ini silahkan me review, saya akan dengan senang hati menerimannya..

dah, oh, maafkan saya bila banyak kerancuan dan typo yang ditemukan disini :)

terima kasih sudah membaca :)

-Warmlatte-


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_Hitam itu kelam, putih itu suci, warna mana yang akan kau pilih?_

_._

_._

_an Hetalia FanFiction_

_.._

_Snow Over Me_

_.._

_.._

_._

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

_Bella Maes_

_Krasivanya Braginski_

_Lovino Vargas_

_Alfred F. Jones_

_._

* * *

_._

"_Katya, katya…"erang bocah dibalik selimut tebal itu. Tubuhnya yang mungil bersimbah keringat. Ia kedinginan di tengah panasnya kota Madrid. Antonio sedang diserang flu hebat._

"_Ia terus menyebutkan nama itu…" ujar seorang wanita tua kepada yang sedikit lebih muda._

"_Anak majikanku itu, bu?"_

"_Ya, kemana sebenarnya keluarga itu pergi?"_

"_Entahlah, ada yang bilang ke Moskow ada yang bilang ke Zurich,"_

"_Ibu… ibu…"_

_Wanita yang lebih muda itu segera menghampiri Antonio. Berlutut dan mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang Antonio ucapkan dengan baik._

"_Kemana Katya pergi, Bu? Aku merindukannya," _

_Kini air mata meleleh membasahi kedua pipi Antonio._

_Wanita yang dipanggil Ibu itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya merapatkan kedua bibirnya, menahan tangis yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Namun ia tak mau anaknya semakin lemah karena melihatnya menangis. Ibu selalu tegar agar anak yang didiknya bisa lebih tegar. Maka dengan suara yang kuat, ia berkata._

"_Katya pasti akan menemuimu lagi, anakku…"_

_Katya pasti akan kembali._

.

* * *

_._

Semenjak Anya meninggalkannya, villa ini tak banyak berubah. Paling-paling hal yang baru ditemukannya adalah lapisan salju di beranda. Cukup tebal memang, tapi tenang saja, ia akan segera membersihkannya.

Villa itu benar-benar berada di tengah hutan. SUV yang dikendarainya tadi, diparkir tepat di depan villa. Di sebuah jalan setapak yang hanya cukup dilalui oleh satu mobil. Hujan salju kembali turun di pagi itu, membuat Anya yang kedinginan merapatkan mantel hitamnya.

Jejak kaki Anya terpeta jelas di antara salju yang mulai menebal. Ia menyusuri jalan yang lebih sempit yang berujung pada sebuah beranda kayu kecil. Di beranda itu terdapat beberapa stok kayu bakar dan perlengkapan untuk memotongnya. Di sudut kanan beranda, berdiri kokoh sebuah pintu yang juga berbahan kayu. Kenopnya sudah mulai berkarat.

Ketika Anya membuka pintu kayu yang membatasinya dengan ruangan yang ada di dalam, ia menangkap sebuah bayangan yang bergerak di sofa ruang tengahnya. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengalami ini, dan pemilik bayangan itu tak jauh dari rakun atau binatang semacamnya. Tak ada sama sekali kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya. Toh, bila itu penyusup, ia membawa senjata yang mampu melindunginya.

KRIEET

Pintu itu berdecit, mungkin engselnya perlu diganti karena sudah terlampau tua. Atau mungkin karena dingin yang membuatnya menjadi sangat keras. Cahaya dari luar segera mengisi ruangan gelap di dalam. Merambat dari lantai kayu ke dinding, kemudian ke sofa yang berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan.

Seketika hati Anya berdegup kencang. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Pemilik bayangan itu ternyata seorang pria. Sosok itu tampak kabur dan tak nyata. Mungkin, karena terlalu lama ia tak melihatnya. Kabur, dan lama-kelamaan sosok itu solid menjadi nyata. Anya tak percaya, masih tak percaya dengan kehadiran sosok itu.

Entah apa yang harus dirasakannya sekarang. Sedih, bahagia, atau khawatir kah?

Karena sosok yang dulu dikhianatinya itu berhasil menemukannya.

"Kakak?" ujarnya mengambang, entah nada bicara apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Privyet… solnyshko,"_sapa pria itu seraya berdiri. Menampakan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar dengan balutan mantel musim dingin yang serba biru donker. Namun, syal yang terlilit di lehernya berwarna coklat muda. Ia mengenakan _ushanka _hitam yang tak memanjang hingga telinga. Penampilannya membuat raut khas Rusia itu semakin tampan.

Rambutnya berwarna platinum dan agak berantakan. Sewarna dengan rambut panjang milik Anya. Begitu juga iris yang dimilikinya. Pria itu betul-betul mirip dengan Anya. Hanya saja, dalam sorot matanya tak terbaca emosi apapun. Sedih atau gembira, tak ada sama sekali di iris violet miliknya. Wajah tampan itu begitu tenang dan datar. Bagai air yang tergenang di Danau Volga. Tenang, namun bisa menghanyutkan.

Anya masih mematung di ambang pintu. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi kepada orang yang –bisa dibilang, telah dikhianatinya itu.

"Aku menyeberangi Samudra Pasifik untuk menemuimu, melewati badai salju di Siberia, melintasi sebagian Benua Amerika dan aku harap kedatanganku tak membuatmu merasa sedih…" tutur pria itu dengan nada yang amat halus. Senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya.

Anya sudah biasa melihat senyuman ini, dulu.

Dengan kedua kaki yang terasa berat, dan hati yang bercampur aduk, Anya berlari menghampiri sang Kakak. Memeluknya dengan erat. Melepas semua rindu yang selama ini bergejolak di lubuk hatinya. Dan kembali, ia merasakan keamanan dan kehangatan di dalam pelukan sang Kakak. Aroma Kakaknya selalu sama, menyegarkan seperti _mint. _

Anya menangis. Ia membiarkan air mata itu berjatuhan dengan bebas. Melintasi pipinya yang halus bak porselen, mengikuti gravitasi bumi dan pecah membentur lantai kayu. Anya tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini dengan kata-kata. Tak akan pernah bisa.

"Kakak…"

.

* * *

.

Alfred segera berpamitan ketika dirinya telah memastikan bahwa Antonio akan baik-baik saja. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Anya pergi sendirian dengan ekspresi semrawut seperti tadi. Kekhawatirannya akan keselamatan wanita itu begitu menghantui. Bahkan mungkin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di _NYPD_, sosok Anya sulit ia hapuskan dari pikirannya.

Alfred memang seorang warga Amerika asli. Awalnya, seperti warga Amerika yang lain, ia membenci Rusia karena merupakan musuh bebuyutan negaranya. Namun, ketika ia bertemu Anya, rasa benci itu menghilang begitu saja. Memang tak berubah jadi cinta, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya terhadap Rusia berubah. Kini ia memandang Rusia sama seperti negara-negara lainnya di muka bumi.

Berita-berita tentang kekejaman bangsa Rusia tak terbukti. Bahkan jauh melenceng bila ia melihat sosok Anya yang manis. Penuh dengan senyuman hangat setiap harinya. Bahkan sikap heroiknya ketika sedang bertugas di lapangan.

Seringkali dirinya dan Anya ditugaskan bersama. Ini yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Saling bertukar pikiran, dan pada akhirnya membuat Alfred jatuh cinta pada wanita asal Rusia tersebut.

Suatu hari, ketika mereka sedang berpatroli tak jauh dari _Central Park, _Anya bercerita pada Alfred tentang keluarganya. Awalnya, wanita itu terlihat tak yakin memberikan rahasia terbesarnya pada Alfred. Riwayat Anya tamat bila Alfred membongkar rahasianya pada publik. Namun ketika itu, Alfred berkata seraya menyentuh telapak tangan Anya dengan sangat lembut.

"_You can count on me…_" ujar pemilik iris biru itu dengan nada yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Dari situlah Anya menemukan seorang _partner _yang benar-benar bisa dipercayanya.

Setelah semua kisah hidupnya ia ceritakan, giliran Anya yang menepuk bahu Alfred. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tercengang. Anya menertawai reaksi Alfred yang berlebihan. Namun, sebenarnya ini adalah reaksi yang tepat ketika kau telah selesai mendengarkan sebuah kisah hidup yang alurnya bak film _action _Hollywood.

Mulai dari situlah Anya dan Alfred memegang sebuah janji. Janji untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Dan sekarang, Alfred tak mau ia mengingkari janjinya. Ia harus segera menemukan Anya.

Harus.

Dengan kecepatan diatas normal, Alfred memacu Ducati merahnya membelah jalanan New York yang saat itu sedang merayakan hari pertama di tahun baru. Kemampuannya dalam mengendarai motor tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan dalam mengejar seorang penjahat pun, Alfred tak jarang memanfaatkan kemampuannya dalam memacu motor.

Tak sampai 15 menit, ia tiba di depan sebuah gedung tingkat lima bercat kelabu. Gedung apartemen yang bisa dibilang umum ditemukan di kota New York. Tidak mewah, namun tidak kumuh juga. Hanya sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan harga standar.

Alfred memarkirkan motornya, dan berjalan menapaki tangga yang membawanya ke pintu masuk gedung itu.

Ia sudah terbiasa datang kesini. Terkadang, ada saat dimana ia dan Anya menghabiskan malam dengan menonton serial horror Jepang. Atau opera sabun yang bisa membuatnya lebih cengeng dibanding gadis Rusia itu sendiri. Karena terlampau seringnya ia mengunjungi gedung ini, tetangga-tetangga apartemen Anya pun sudah tak asing lagi dengannya. Bahkan, ketika bunyi mesin Ducati terdengar di luar apartemen, mereka sudah menyangka bahwa itu adalah Alfred.

Kini, Alfred mulai memasuki gedung.

Wanita tua yang duduk di ruang tengah apartemen itu menyambut hangat kedatangan Alfred.

"Selamat pagi, Alfred! Dan selamat tahun baru!" kemudian wanita itu terkekeh sebari menyimpan cangkir teh yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Umm, iya, maaf Emma aku sedang terburu-buru, apakah Anya ada?" tanya Alfred menghiraukan basa-basi yang dilontarkan Emma.

"Aku kira ia bersamamu, ia tak pulang sejak kemarin malam, dan sekarang pun belum,"

"Kau yakin?"

Wanita tua itu mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, terima kasih!"

Alfred segera berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Emma dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Dasar anak muda!" cibirnya kesal.

.

Kini Alfred tahu satu-satunya tempat dimana Anya berada. Tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya satu kali, ketika secara tak sengaja Anya menggunakan mobil dinasnya untuk pergi kesana, dan Alfred bisa melacak keberadaanya melalui GPS. Itupun ia diam-diam mengikuti, tanpa diketahui sang wanita Rusia.

Alfred tak punya ide, apa yang sedang Anya lakukan disana. Atau alasan mengapa ia kesana. Villa itu begitu tersembunyi, terasing dan terasa suram bagi Alfred. Untuk apa Anya mendatangi tempat itu lagi? Jelas-jelas tempat itu tak akan membantunya bangkit dari kesedihan. Bagi Alfred, tempat macam itulah yang malah membuat mental seseorang semakin _down_.

* * *

.

Anya tengah bersender pada bahu Ivan yang lebar, di sofa ruang tengah. Cahaya perapian di hadapan mereka menyemburat ke seluruh ruangan. Memancarkan cahaya lembayung yang tak hanya menerangkan, tetapi juga memberikan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya suhu. Diantara sofa dan perapian, terhampar sebuah permadani dengan corak khas Turki.

Mereka berdua tak saling berkata-kata. Entah karena tak ada yang memulai, atau karena keduanya tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ivan hanya menyetabilkan senyuman di wajahnya. Terlihat asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Anya tak berhenti mengetuk-ngetukan ujung telunjuknya ke permukaan sofa. Ia sedikit merasa gugup berada di samping Kakaknya

Setelah beberapa lama, Anya pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja…"

"Tapi aku tak melihat, jejak kakimu?"

"Mungkin salju telah menutupinya?"

"Oh iya…"

Kemudian suasana kembali hening.

Percikan api yang melahap kayu bakar terdengar sangat jelas dan nyaring. Begitu pula bisikan angin yang bertiup di luar villa. Hujan salju turun semakin deras di hari pertama di bulan Januari itu. Ivan membuat sedikit gerakan. Ia membuka _ushanka_-nya dan meletakannya di meja. Selepas itu, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bergerak lagi.

Sebenarnya, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran Anya saat ini. Tentang mengapa Kakaknya tiba-tiba ada disini? Dan bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Anya? Bagaimana kabar orangtua mereka? Apakah Kakaknya masih melakukan pekerjaan yang sama? Dan masih banyak lagi. Banyak. Terlalu banyak untuk ditanyakan dalam satu hari.

Namun sedikit pun, tak ada keberanian yang membuat Anya menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya membisu dalam pikirannya. Berusaha menebak-nebak jawaban itu sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Ivan membuka mulut.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan alasan mengapa aku disini, bukan?"

Anya terbelalak, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

Pria ini masih bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Anya," Ivan berbalik menghadap Anya, kemudian menyelimuti jari-jemari gadis itu dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Keluarga kita butuh bantuanmu…" pinta pria itu sebari tersenyum.

Jantung Anya kembali berdegup kencang, terakhir kali Ivan berkata seperti ini, bukan hal baik –lah yang terjadi.

* * *

.

Alfred dan Ducatinya mulai memasuki kawasan hutan pinus yang gelap. Jalanan semakin licin karena dilapisi es. Lengah sedikit, kepalanya yang dibalut helm bisa hancur karena membentur permukaan jalan. Suhu udara semakin dingin saja. Jalanan menyempit, dan ranting-ranting pohon merambat hingga ke jalan. Samar-samar, terlihat jejak ban SUV di jalanan itu. Alfred yakin itu jejak ban mobil milik Anya, ia pun tak ragu untuk mengikutinya. Berkelok-kelok dan masuk ke jalan yang lebih sempit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, benar saja, jejak ban itu menuntunnya pada sebuah villa kecil yang mengepulkan asap dari cerobongnya. Itu tandanya, Anya memang berada disana. Di depan villa, sedikit jauh dari beranda, terparkir SUV hitam milik Anya. Namun sejurus kemudian, Alfred tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ditangkap matanya.

Pepohonan pinus di belakang villa kayu itu menyembunyikan sekitar lima badan sedan hitam yang terpakir. Sedan-sedan itu awalnya tak terlihat, bahkan tak nampak bila kau tak memperhatikannya. Alfred tercengang dengan penemuannya. Nampak mustahil melihat mobil-mobil mewah diparkir tersembunyi di tengah hutan seperti ini.

Alfred merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Alfred membuka helm merahnya. Ia harus segera mengetahui keadaan Anya sekarang. Terutama karena spekulasinya mengarah pada keluarga wanita tersebut. Mungkinkah mereka sedang mengunjungi Anya?

Sejurus kemudian, ketika Alfred selesai membuka helmnya, dengan gerakan yang cepat sebuah moncong Mark 23 menempel di pelipis miliknya. Menekan paksa lapisan kulit yang berada di atas tulang _temporale _–nya yang pipih. Menimbulkan rasa dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Wajah Alfred memucat.

"Sekali kau bergerak, kupecahkan kepalamu,"

Suara pria itu begitu tajam, begitu dingin, membuat Alfred merasa waktu hidupnya menyingkat, begitu saja.

..

.

_To be continue…_

_._

_._

* * *

HAHA! akhirnya mulai tercipta konflik ;)

Well, mungkin bahasa di chapter ini agak aneh soalnya saya membuatnya sebari dengerin musik._. maap hihi

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan silahkan menyampaikan kesan pesan kritik maupun pujian di review :)

Salam,

-warmlatte-


End file.
